Sisters-Twin Rats
by Remedy's Melody 109
Summary: Penelope has a sister! And what happens when he brother has to rent out a room in which all three siblings live in? And it just so happens to be the Cooper gang! Read and find out! also if u have any questions Containing the story, feel free to ask. Oh and my first story with Penelope XD!


**I DO NOT ANY OF THE SLY COOPER CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN THE ONE RAT GIRL. HER NAME IS MAY. ALSO KNOWN AS MAY MAY/MAE MAE. OR MAMA BY HER SISTER. MY FIRST STORY OF PENELOPE. ENJOY!^^**

* * *

It was an ordinary day for anybody, really. Sly and the gang had been taking time off to relax. At the start of this, had Carmelita baffled. But as time went on for a few weeks. He hasn't seen her. This made him worry. Enough to check her apartment to see if she left a hint as where she had gone. Sly had finally arrived at her window, his usual spot to sneak in. He looked inside and saw pure darkness. Absolutely no lights were on._ 'Okay. That's different. She usually leaves her lamp on because she'd read before going to bed or to do something else. Well then, let's see about this window.' _A few seconds had passed before hearing it click. 'CLICK'. Sly slowly opened the window and stepped inside. As he crept around, looking at every little thing before moving, reminded him of a time like this. He was being chased by his beautiful vixen. But to his surprise, she set up a clever trap. 'I'm still gonna get her back for that too.' He smirked at the memory.

* * *

_**~FLASHBACK~**_

_Sly was running. And he had the crown jewels that were being displayed at "Ali's Jewel world". His vixen hot on his heels! He and his lovely Carmelita were running down several allies before Sly made a quick cut around a corner to surprise her. He was puffing from running as he waited around the corner for her. A few moments had passed when she should have passed by already. Sly decided to peek around the corner, to see nothing. He came back down the ally very slowly. As he crept back down the same ally, he took note of everything. When he stopped, he thought to himself. 'Well, maybe she was trying to cut me off on the other side of the building?' He thought to himself, looking at the ground. _

_But what Sly didn't know was that the whole police station was on this job with Carmelita."Now?" Asked Chief. "Not yet Sir." Carmelita whispered back to her captain who gave a simple nod. Carmelita had the idea of bringing along everybody to make sure he wouldn't be able to get away. And to show her captain that he's tough to catch. When she had told him her idea, he was stunned. But he did agree, he said he'd even come along with her, and made the announcement to the station. And the best part to her was that everybody had to listen to her orders and hers only._

_"Maybe she was trying to cut me off again?" Sly said to himself aloud. "Now!" Every guard on the force popped up as well as every officer there too. Before Sly could react, he was surrounded. "Well, Well Carm. Nice job at surprising me with this neat little trick." Sly had his usual cocky grin on his face. "That's 'inspector Fox' to you!". Sly noticed a few things while leaning casually on his cane. One, Chief Barkley was here. Two, every female officer was whispering how cute, handsome he was, and how jealous they were that Carmelita get's to chase after him. Three, every male officer seemed to hate him, or was surprised that he was so small compared to the other males and wondered why Carmelita couldn't catch him. And finally, for some reason, there was one male officer cowering behind Chief Barkley and Carmelita. "Are you seriously thinking of escaping Ring-Tail?" Carmelita said as she pointed her shock pistol at him. "You're surrounded by over seventy officers and guards! No way to get out of this Cooper! So stick'em up or get shocked. Your choice." Her and Sly had been staring at each other...When it hit him._

_Sly did the unthinkable. He put his hands in the air. This shocked everybody, especially Carmelita and Barkley. "Well okay then." Barkley said. He nodded to an officer as Carmelita got out a pair of hand cuffs to slap on his wrist. "Provide with cation." She told the officer next to her. And he nodded. Step by step. 'This is too easy. What's he up too? Up. Why does that worry me?' Carmelita thought to herself as she came closer to him. When she was right in front of him. She noticed one of his hands were closed. 'UP!' She thought when Sly looked up for a split second. "Don't Even!-" Was all Carmelita could say before he threw down the smoke bombs and being grabbed by him. She knew he was jumping on things to get higher. He had an arm around her waist. Holding her some-what close to him. _

_As the smoked cleared, everybody thought they disappeared. "Looks like his record has kidnapping on it" Barkley said to himself. "Put me down Cooper!" Carmelita screamed at the top of her lungs. Everybody looked up. "You scream pretty loud you know?" Sly told Carmelita which he knew would make her even more mad. "That's because i'm a girl you little idiot!" "What Makes You a girl?" An officer asked, apparently he had no idea what was going on. "None of your damn business! get me down already!" Carmelita said. Because Carmelita was yelling so much and moving around that she slipped onto a bar just a few feet below her. "Oh My God!" "Carmelita! You okay?" Sly asked sounding worried "Yeah! No thanks to you!" Carmelita said trying to get better grip on the bar. It seemed pretty old, so there was a possibility that it wouldn't be able to hold her weight for long._

_Sly Lowered down his cane for her to grab it. "I don't need your help Cooper!". Sly tied the rope he had in his red back pack and slid down to her. "That thing is pretty old Carmelita. It's not gonna hold you for very long and i know you know that." Sly said with a straight face, holding out a hand for her to take. Just as she was about to answer, the bar gave way. Sly caught her with the hook on his cane. "There's an open window next to you." Sly told her. Carmelita swung over and stood in the window. Sly saw a chance to escape and took it, but not without leaving one of his calling cards. Without her feeling it, he put one in the back of her shirt. _

_When she finally got to the ground and talked with Chief Barkley. "Well now that I've d the chance to see him in action, i can't really blame you." Barkley said. "Yeah. And that's was probably one of his new tricks too. Never really seen him use a smoke bomb before" Carmelita said taking off her jacket and looked like she was looking for something. "You looking for something Fox?" Chief asked. "He'd usually leave a calling card. But i don't see one?" Carmelita explained. One of the female officers moved Carmelita's hair over and pulled out the calling card. "Here you go. It seemed that he put it in the back of your shirt. What's it say?" She told Carmelita. "Nice try. Better luck next time my love! -Love Sly" Carmelita read aloud to the three of them. Chief Barkley could see the fire in her eyes. "Alright! Let's get back to the station!" Barkley called out to everyone. "I think he likes you." The girl officer giggled out as she left Carmelita to her thoughts. Carmelita rolled her eyes and left for the station too. The one thing the three of them didn't know was that Sly heard the last little bit before he himself left for the gangs hideout._

**_~END OF FLASHBACK~_**

**_END OF CHAPTER ONE_**


End file.
